


На двоих

by Petro



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: Затхлая комнатушка, в которую его затаскивает Стивен, совсем не похожа на номер «Гранд Отеля»: нет ни позолоты, ни мраморных колонн, только узкая койка, больше похожая на полку в каюте третьего класса, чадящая тусклая лампа и, наверное, крысы. Хабьер едва успевает осмотреться — в полумраке слышится шорох разболтанного засова, Стивен делает шаг, и ему становится не до того.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Football Summer Fest 2016 по заявке "Стивен Джераррд/Хаби Алонсо - историческое!АУ, испанский гранд и рабочий с ливерпульских доков". Таймлайн — начало XIX века.

Затхлая комнатушка, в которую его затаскивает Стивен, совсем не похожа на номер «Гранд Отеля»: нет ни позолоты, ни мраморных колонн, только узкая койка, больше похожая на полку в каюте третьего класса, чадящая тусклая лампа и, наверное, крысы. Хабьер едва успевает осмотреться — в полумраке слышится шорох разболтанного засова, Стивен делает шаг, и ему становится не до того.

Стивен целует его так, словно мучается жаждой — напористо, жадно, не в силах оторваться. Сминает губы, зарывается пальцами в набриолиненные волосы, вылизывает чужой рот изнутри без всякого стыда, орудуя языком лучше, чем девицы парижских борделей. Хабьеру есть, с чем сравнивать. Это — несравнимо ни с чем.

Они вжимаются друг в друга, кружа по тесной комнатке, будто в вальсе — танце, которого не знает Стивен и с детства ненавидит Хабьер. Его учитель, старый жилистый баск с железной осанкой, бил его тростью по лодыжкам каждый раз, когда восьмилетний Хабьер сбивался с ритма, и цедил, что без чувства партнёра из юного наследника ничего не выйдет. Хабьер и сейчас путается в собственных ногах — в Стивене нет ритма, нет заученной системы движений, только простое, животное желание, ошеломляющее своей чистотой. Его Хабьер слышит лучше, чем любого из своих _parejas_.

Стивен отрывается от его губ, спускаясь поцелуями по шее, стаскивает с Хабьера пиджак и забирается пальцами под жилет и шёлк рубашки. Его руки — сплошная мозоль: от канатов и ящиков, тележек и инструментов, от тяжёлого физического труда, которым пахнет его тело и волосы. От прикосновений огрубевших ладоней к холёной коже у Хабьера перехватывает дыхание. Он ловит руку Стивена, лежащую у него на поясе, и прижимается к ней щекой. Неподобающе ластится, целует — сначала в центр ладони, потом — каждый палец по одному, чувствуя на языке привкус копоти и опилок. Из потемневших глаз Стивена на него сморит Ливерпуль — серый, пропитанный солью и многообещающий. Хабьер теряется в нём, как в доковых лабиринтах — без шансов выбраться в одиночку.

Край койки врезается ему под колени, и Стивен улыбается, когда Хабьер совсем не элегантно обрушивается на продавленный матрас. Его улыбка невесомая и искренняя, так не похожая на вежливые гримасы высшего света, от которых сводит зубы. Стивен встаёт на колени между ног Хабьера и наконец-то берётся за петли жилета. Он раздевает его неожиданно медленно, мажет губами по обнажающейся коже, аккуратно расстёгивая одну пуговицу за другой. Стягивает рубашку, и задыхающийся Хабьер неожиданно для себя неуютно ёжится — сколько бы ни старались его айя, россыпь веснушек не потускнела даже под напором многолетних обтираний лимонным соком. Хабьер внутренне подбирается, ожидая привычных в детства насмешек.

_Рябой. Меченый. Ведьмак._

Отпрыски грандов, запертые в частных школах, порой более жестоки, чем их богатые родители. 

— Красивый, — бормочет Стивен, сцеловывая, кажется, каждое вызывающе яркое пятнышко. — Ты. 

У Хабьера заходится сердце и отказывает здравый смысл, тот, что годами пестовался учителями и советниками отца. Вместе с остатками одежды Стивен будто снимает с него всю шелуху чужих наставлений, вбитых в подкорку — соответствуй, иначе будешь недостоин, — и Хабьер платит ему той же монетой. Лихорадочно тащит подол когда-то красной рубахи вверх, поздно вспомнив о подтяжках, сталкивается руками, тянет край потрёпанного ремня и жадно скользит взглядом по поджарому телу. У Стивена нет веснушек, зато есть шрамы: узкие и широкие розово-белые полосы выпирают то здесь, то там, пересекают плечи и грудь, угадываются на животе и ногах. Хабьеру хочется расспросить о каждом из них, но Стивен толкает его в грудь и мягко опрокидывает навзничь, наваливаясь сверху. 

Он знает, что делать, и Хабьер не думает, откуда. Об этом не говорят за обедом, сидя за накрытым столом посреди апельсиновой рощи, не судачат в замызганных портовых пабах за пинтой тёмного. Это неправильно, стыдно и так невыносимо хорошо, что Хабьер на излом выгибается на жёсткой койке и душит стоны, оставляя на шее Стивена метки от зубов. Ведёт кулаком по чужому, горячему, запоминая Стивена пальцами, глазами и всем собой. Стивен толкается в него, вжимается, словно боится упустить, и Хабьер впервые чувствует себя целым. 

Не остаётся правил и условностей. Все различия, видимые и выдуманные, исчезают в горячем дыхании и одном желании на двоих. Мир, в котором одного ждёт брак по расчёту, а другого — полупустые карманы, отступает, ненадолго оставляя их друг другу. Это больше, чем им дозволено. И меньше, чем им хотелось бы. 

За мгновение до собственного крика Хабьер обхватывает голову Стивена руками, ловит пьяный, ошалевший взгляд и в глубине его зрачков видит себя настоящего. Стивен захлёбывается воздухом, срываясь с края вслед, и Хабьер уверен — он понял. 

*** 

В маленьком окне, выходящем на доки, видно «Бланку». Белоснежная и величественная, через три дня она выйдет в море с полным трюмом английского золота, прочь из мрачной Британии, обратно в солнечную Испанию. 

Хабьер смотрит на корабль, пока над Мерсисайдом не занимается рассвет, аккуратно тушит папиросу о рассохшуюся раму, отворачивается от своего будущего и снова забирается под тонкое одеяло. Его настоящее тихо ворчит, не открывая глаз, и закидывает на него руку. Хабьер улыбается, зарываясь лицом в шею Стивена, и проваливается в сон под оглушительный крик чаек. 

Время ещё есть. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) pareja - партнёр в танце (исп.)  
> 2) айя - нянька, гувернантка


End file.
